1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among light emitting diodes (LEDs) and other such light emitting devices that make use of a semiconductor light emitting element (hereinafter referred to as a “light emitting element”), there are known devices that make use of a package made up of a resin and a lead. The base member of the lead is a metal board made of copper, iron, or the like, and the surface of which is plated.
The leads used in light emitting devices are often plated with a material having high reflectivity, such as silver. Plating layer with another material first as an underlayer is a known way to make it easier to form the silver plating layer on the surface of the metal board (for example, JP2011-71471A and JP2008-192837A).